


Behind the Sets

by jensenackles6778



Series: J2 SHORT STORIES [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared love fucking each other behind the sets. The thrill sends them over the edge because they never seem to get caught, which makes them do it more and more often. Maybe that's not necessarily a good thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Sets

Jared roughly fucked Jensen behind one of the sets of their latest episode. Jensen bit into the palm of Jared’s hand to stop himself from moaning too loudly.

“Fuck, Jen. You’re so tight for me, baby. Fucking Christ. Fucking hell. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Jared groaned, bringing his palm to his face. His hand had been pierced by Jensen’s teeth, causing blood to elicit its way out of the puncture wound. Jared carefully spread the blood in the design of an inverted cross as he slowed down the thrusts. Jensen moaned in realization and bit his own hand, also piercing the skin. Jared bent over and sucked off the blood Jensen’s spine.

“Oh, baby. Don’t go soft on me now. Keep it up, baby. Fucking fuck me. Fuck me so hard holy fucking Christ,” Jensen rambled. Jared sped up the pace, swiftly spreading Jensen’s ass cheeks wider. Jared quickly brought Jensen’s punctured hand to his lips and sucked on the wound. The taste of his blood threw him over the edge.

“Danneel would fucking kill me if she knew about this. Fuck. Imagine her walking in on us. Fuck, you’re a big boy. My big fucking boy,” Jensen dirty-talked, meeting Jared’s thrusts. Jared roughly slapped Jensen’s ass. He dug his blunt nails into his ass which left red indentations on his cheeks.

“Gen would literally burn me at the stake,” Jared uttered out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Jensen’s breathing pattern became erratic as he began to arrive closer and closer to his climax.

“Fuck. Fuck. No one should ever find out, baby boy. No one,” Jared mumbled, his fingers lingering on Jensen’s cocksucking lips. He guided Jensen’s upper body up to meet his in order for Jensen to kiss him. They tongue-fucked each other’s mouths as Jared moaned through the kisses.

“Fuck. I’m close. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Jared moaned before finally ejaculating. Hot, thick ropes of spunk filled Jensen’s hole before Jared pulled out of Jensen’s heat. As the two began to clean each other off, they heard a voice on the other side of the set.

“Jensen? Jared? You guys can stop practicing your lines for now. Your wives-“the director began to explain as he made his way to the little hiding spot he knew Jensen and Jared used for their line practice. He stopped short upon seeing the two covered in each other’s cum and sweat.

“What the hell is going on here?” he shouted. Jensen and Jared did nothing but shrug sheepishly.

They spoke too soon.


End file.
